


The Ultimate Duel

by HiGuysHey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edging, F/F, F/M, Female Masturbation, Femdom, Foreplay, M/F, M/F/F, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal, Vouyerism, bisexual Edelgard, bisexual byleth, custom dildo, dildo, dom edelgard, edelgard/byleth, edelgard/ferdinand, f/f - Freeform, ferdinand/byleth, male lingere, sub ferdinand, switch byleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiGuysHey/pseuds/HiGuysHey
Summary: Ferdinand challenges Edelgard to a duel of sexual prowess.  Byleth agrees to judge for them.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 39





	1. In need of some personal time

Edelgard took a cleansing breath as she sank into the rose scented bubbles of her personal bathtub. With her Empire established and the nobility replaced by meritocratic stewards, she could finally relax and focus on her personal comfort. She cast a furtive glance at the doorway before remembering her advisor, Hubert would not be back for at least a week. A smirk pulled up the corners of her lips. She had only needed to mention that her skin felt dry yesterday and Hubert had volunteered to personally oversee the production of royal-exclusive Almyran pine nut lotion. Hubert was... dedicated to an almost intrusive degree, but definitely good at taking initiative. Gently lathering soap onto her tired body, her hands idly drifted to her nipples. Almost automatically, she caressed them for a few minutes and her mind drifted to Ferdinand before she realized that she was aroused.

Reaching into the secret compartment in the floor by the tub, she grabbed Dorothea’s gift out of her toiletries bag. A chuckle escaped her as she picked up the dildo. Dora’s noble collection was an excellent stress reliever. When she had first asked to open a business of collecting the anonymous likenesses of different cocks of former nobility and turning them into toys for personal use, Edelgard was reluctant to approve it, but curious. Who would have thought it would become the most lucrative business in all Fodlan? She liked to think this one belonged to Ferdinand. It fit her idea of him: proud, exceptionally attractive, and made for her. After silencing his initial advances, she felt herself fixate more on him. Now, the best orgasms she had were when she imagined him pleasuring her. Not that he made it easier on her. Whenever the whimsy took him, he would knock on her door and propose a night of passion or a lifetime of marriage.   
This was mostly in jest, as he brought weeds from the garden and armored bear stuffies to repair their friendship. And although she rolled her eyes at his antics, she kept every single one of these presents in a false-bottom drawer.

She lubed up the toy and eased it into her. An appreciative moan of pleasure slipped past her hand. The respectably thick dildo had a subtle upward bend and the slightly raised veining created the most tantalizing friction. Just like every time, it filled her up and pounded into her g-spot at the perfect angle. As she built to a climax, her world became completely still, save for the splashing of the bath water. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as her submerged ears registered each movement of her hand as a hollow, low crash against her skin. The insistent waves lapping against her skin fed into the growing waves of pleasure, washing over her consciousness. Her breaths grew more unsteady and a trembling gasp escaped her lips as her whole body tensed in anticipation. It was close, so close. Right before the tension was released in what she imagined would be the best orgasm of her life, an intrusive knock interrupted her reverie. 

“Your highness? Are you alright?” In a rush, she hopped out of the bath, wrapped a towel around herself and stuck the dildo between her breasts. “Yes, fine,” she called out, suppressing her panic. There was no response. The maid was probably gone. 

Her bath now ruined, Edelgard grabbed a washcloth to clean the lube off of the dildo. She paused. Her momentary panic had been masking her lust, but staring at the glistening cock in front of her was tempting. It was possible to continue her enjoyment on her bed, something easily hidden by sheets. Thoughtlessly, she stepped out of the door with the dildo in hand. A choked sounding cough caught her attention. She looked up to find Ferdinand mid-lounge on her bed with a dumbfounded expression frozen on his handsome face as he blankly stared at the dildo in her hand. His cheeks reddened and he covered his eyes. “I- I am so sorry. I thought-”

“What the fuck are you doing in my bed, Ferdinand?”

“Well, technically I’m on your bed, not in your bed, but, I was wondering if you might accept-”

Growling, she threw the dildo at him, hitting him in the head. Some lube stuck in his hair. “I don’t care! Either get out or make yourself useful.” Ferdinand dropped his hands from his face and a look of disbelief flitted across it. “You mean it?” Her heart thumped unevenly against her ribcage. Inopportune and unintentional? Yes, but not the worst proposition. Edelgard could work with this. She advanced, straddling his lap. She lightly stroked his jawline with the tips of her fingers. He drew a shaky breath and she felt him grow hard. She leaned into his ear and whispered “Yes, but I have to tell you that if you are looking for control in the bedroom, I will fuck you into submission. Am I clear?”  
Ferdinand’s lips parted, nostrils flared, and his eyes glimmered with lust. He leaned his head to the side opening his neck to her. “Yes, my Empress.” Obliging, Edelgard slowly dragged her tongue in a stripe up his neck. As if he was surprised by how loud his moan was, Ferdinand’s eyes snapped open and he held his hands up. “Wait, no, wait. I have to do this correctly. Empress Edelgard, I know you haven’t forgotten your initial rejection of my advances, and I haven’t quite gotten over the blow to my pride. I must prove myself worthy of your pleasure in a duel.”   
Edelgard had a bad feeling about this. “...What kind of duel?”


	2. The Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Ferdinand have a proposition for Byleth.

Edelgard set up the meeting with Byleth. They usually had tea once every other week at Garreg Mach so it wasn’t difficult to make it match up at a time Ferdinand was open as well. Byleth was an amazing host as always. They all had a nice cup of ginger tea in their hands and dispensed with the usual niceties before Edelgard broached the subject.

“Professor, Ferdinand and I have an... unusual request. We’re sorry to trouble you with this, but you are the only one we could think of who could act as an impartial mediator for us.” Byleth nodded in... encouragement, probably? Edelgard continued as if stepping on eggs, they only had one chance to pitch her on this. “Well, Ferdinand challenged me to a duel of sexual prowess and, well, we-”

“We need a base subject for us to have sex with.” Ferdinand blurted out, wincing as Edelgard dug her heel into his toes. Byleth spat out her tea in a fine mist. She blinked twice. “Come again…?”

Surreptitiously dabbing the tea off her face with a silk handkerchief, Edelgard responded with all the grace of a diplomat. “Ferdinand here challenged me to my throne and I was stupid enough at the time to accept. We figured you would be the best person to ask as we are both comfortable with you and have an emotional connection to you.”

Ferdinand butted in again. “We also know your personal tastes after that faculty party when you and professor Manuela were-” Byleth cut him off with a lethal glare.

Edelgard stepped in “What we mean to say is that you are the only one we feel is qualified to determine the fate of an empire. Please professor, we need your help.” Byleth sat and contemplated a moment, her eyes unreadably calculating as she wiped tea off her chin with a napkin. “What are the stakes exactly?” Edelgard took her asking as a sign of interest, even if her face was that of the unreadable ashen demon. “If Ferdinand wins I relinquish my title and holdings to him and he becomes the Emperor, if I win, his life is in my hands.”

Byleth took a long time, her face a sculpture. Finally she spoke. “Alright, but I have six conditions. Believe it or not, I have past experience with something like this, though not quite so high profile.”

Edelgard felt her face grow red and her eyes widen. _Wait, you will?_ Her eyebrows quickly furrowed in confusion. _Wait, you have?_ As if reading her mind, Byleth nodded in confirmation twice. “First of all, we all get tested by Manuela for diseases before we get started as well as get contraceptives from her. The only thing I want to get from this is good memories. Second, during the tournament, we keep sex solely between the three of us. Third, we are always respectful of each other's boundaries and can call off the match if they are being violated. Fourth, and most importantly, we have a safeword that is a hard stop- I usually use eyepatch.” Her eyes crinkled for a moment in humor, before returning to her carefully neutral gaze. “Fifth, in the interest of unbiased judging, I think it’s smart to have a panel there to critique your performances. Maybe we can get Linhardt and Hanneman to figure out a grading technique. As for other recommendations, for political reasons, we really ought to get Claude, Dimitri, and Yuri on that panel as well. Not to mention, I’d rather Claude be there in person to laugh instead of finding out from Dorothea or something, smug dastard. “

“Lastly,” she took a gulp of tea, “To make sure we aren’t bumbling around when the actual test comes, I suggest we all masturbate in front of each other to get used to each other's bodies and some sort of idea what our preferences are.” Edelgard’s heart rebelled, pummeling her rib cage as if it were trying to break it open and fly away.

She had shared her bed with plenty of partners before, and was no stranger to sharing a bed with a woman (Dorothea was an excellent bedmate). She had mentally prepared for the possibility of fucking Byleth in the future but to get to see her and Ferdinand pleasure themselves, that was enough to make her blush. She glanced at Ferdinand and she could tell he was on board too. She regained her composure and forced an unaffected tone. “Alright then, whose room are we doing this in?”


	3. Condition Six: Getting Handsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio's attempt at mutual masturbation gets quite involved. Edelgard and Ferdinand work hard to please Byleth.

They decided to use Byleth’s chambers, as less people would be around to hear anything or ask questions. Byleth used the room that was previously occupied by Lady Rhea before her fall from grace and eventual exile. The bed that dominated the room was massive and lavishly furnished in soft fur blankets and silken sheets. Edelgard turned to Byleth, “Are you sure we won’t be bothered up here?” 

Byleth brushed her fingers over Edelgard’s shoulder soothingly, playing with a lock of hair that touched her neck. “Not to worry, I told Seteth and Flayn that I was advising you today.” Edelgard felt her head tilt toward Byleth’s hand. _This could be nice_. Byleth caressed her cheek and added offhandedly, “They practically run the place already, which means that you have my undivided attention.” Heat flushed into her cheeks and Edelgard averted her eyes from Byleth’s. She caught Ferdinand’s lust-filled stare. It looked like Byleth’s attention had been titillating for both of them.

 _Of course. Byleth is a beautiful woman and possesses a commanding presence. It makes sense that Ferdinand finds her alluring,_ Edelgard reasoned as she quashed a small amount of jealousy. With faltering steps, Ferdinand inched closer to Byleth. Naturally, she extended her hand to him and grasped his hand, pulling him to her side, as she kept her eyes on Edelgard. Softening her gaze underneath her emerald fringe, Byleth kissed Edelgard’s cheek before turning to Ferdinand. He immediately lowered his gaze, ears reddening. Byleth let go of Edelgard’s face and tilted up Ferdinand’s head by a delicate touch to his chin. “You know, I find you attractive, too, Ferdinand. But you’re always so proud, I don’t know when you want me to actually see you.” Uncharacteristically, Ferdinand just nodded and leaned into her shoulder. Byleth soothingly raked her hands through his long copper hair and he clung to the hem of her shirt.

A weighted moment passed between them all. “Alright, let's start off slow by cuddling.” Byleth led them both to the edge of the bed and drew back the sheets. “Put your mind at ease, they’re clean. I hardly ever sleep in them. Most nights, I nap in my office.” 

Edelgard was able to laugh in response, feeling much more normal. “Now I’m worried for a completely different reason, Professor.” Ferdinand also seemed more like himself but still grasped the hem of Byleth’s shirt. “Ferdinand, would you help me with my shirt? Skin to skin contact gives the best results for cuddling.” Mutely, he unbuckled her armored bodice and corset and placed them in a neat pile on the floor. In return, she unbuttoned his red jacket, vest, shirt and untucked his neck scarf. When they turned back to her, exposed, Edelgard’s higher functions were thrown into chaos. Attempting to regain power over the situation, Edelgard quickly stripped herself nude. 

A faint smile on her lips, Byleth took down Edelgard’s elaborate hairstyle and stroked her collarbone. “You didn’t think I forgot about you, Edie? Will you please take off my shorts and tights?” Byleth leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Edelgard’s lips. Byleth’s smooth, pale lips were thin but unbelievably soft. From the point of contact, a rolling wave of warmth radiated from Edelgard’s lips to the rest of her body. She passionately pressed her lips to Byleth’s and pushed down her clothes to her knees. Just at the moment she was almost satisfied by the kiss, Byleth pulled back to remove her boots. Edelgard wanted to follow her so badly. As soon as Byleth took off everything and straightened, Edelgard pounced on her and pushed her to the bed. Ferdinand quickly removed everything and waited next to Edelgard, distracting her. 

She was shocked at how defined his muscles were and how handsome his cock was, even partially flaccid. It looked familiar, somehow. All ruminations were cut short as Byleth huffed playfully, “If you’re going to be forceful, at least follow through with it,” spreading her legs for Edelgard, her pussy glistening. It looked like she was aroused, too. Edelgard kneeled between her legs and gave a hesitant lick along the labial folds. Byleth moaned and grabbed her hair, pushing her in. Edelgard obliged, dipping her tongue into the vagina and tapping the clitoris with one of her fingers. Ferdinand whined, shifting from side to side, clearly aroused. Byleth rolled her head to the side, brushing her fingers over one of her own erect nipples. “Please, Ferdinand. I need you, too.”

Without hesitation, he dove into the bed and grasped one breast in his hand and thumbed over the nipple to her ecstasy. He put his mouth over the other breast, licking the nipple. Her moans of pleasure turned to sighs of satisfaction as she pushed Edelgard’s face into her pussy and pulled Ferdinand’s mouth to hers. “Ferdinand,” she spoke between kisses, “Ferdinand… I need… I need…you to… put your cock in my mouth... and kiss Edie.” Edelgard switched to fingering Byleth, stood up, and put one knee on the bed, so she could reach Ferdinand. Ferdinand straddled Byleth’s face as she guided his cock into her mouth with one hand and fingered Edelgard with the other. Byleth’s hands were so skilled. Edelgard’s vagina was completely wet in seconds and her mouth opened in a soft exhale to steady her breaths. Ferdinand swooped in and seized her lips, sharing their breaths. Edelgard explored his mouth with her tongue and found it yielded to her slightest movement. It was so easy to melt into him and forget everything else. No collecting taxes, no attending social functions, no preparing for war. It was just her, Byleth, and Ferdinand. Just experiencing pleasure and caring for their needs. 

Byleth’s fingers slipped out of her vagina and grabbed onto her leg as she started breathing heavily through her nose and tensing up. Ferdinand removed his cock and returned to kissing her nipples. Sensing that her professor's orgasm was near, Edelgard redoubled her efforts on the clitoris, planted her mouth on the professor's hip and sucked on her hip, marking her alabaster skin. At the moment of her climax, Byleth threw her legs open and clawed at both Edelgard’s leg and Ferdinand’s back, arching her back.

Ferdinand immediately locked lips with her as she rode out her orgasm. As her breaths slowed, he showered her with more kisses and affirmations. “You were amazing, By. You were so beautiful. Thank you for sharing your body with us.” Edelgard laid on the other side of Byleth, wiping her mouth. It still felt like she was rocking on Byleth’s deft fingers. “Goddess, you’re a handful, but you were glorious.” 

“Mmhmm,” the deity responded drowsily. “And now I’m sleepy. Go ahead and finish each other off. You both felt so good, I seem to have neglected you.” She crawled into the middle of the bed and flopped over. “And give me cuddles when you’re done.”

Ferdinand immediately protested. “I can’t. Not with... I’m not… ready.”

"You seem ready to me." Playfully, Edelgard swiped some precum from his dick. He whimpered and immediately covered up with his hands. “Please, Edelgard, I think we achieved what we needed to today. I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed right now.”

That hurt. Although Edelgard knew she had hurt him in the past, she thought he would be fine with intimacy with her, too. Hands in the air, Edelgard averted her eyes. “My apologies, Ferdinand. I must have gotten carried away. At least stay and cuddle,” she added, pressing her front against Byleth’s rear. Byleth scooted into the warmth and made a happy sound.

Nodding, Ferdinand awkwardly gathered his clothes and disappeared behind the changing partition for a moment, emerging with his underwear on. Byleth opened her arms to him. He gingerly climbed in bed and was enveloped in Byleth’s embrace. He settled in, pressing his forehead to Byleth’s, as she stroked his hair, murmuring disjointed bits of slurred encouragement. Edelgard briefly made eye contact with him before he hid his face in Byleth’s chest. Edelgard decided to not engage with him further as he was obviously sensitive right now. She settled for a long kiss with a drowsy Byleth before curling into her neck and smelling their combined scents in her hair.


	4. Round 1, Session 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dueling commences. Ferdinand von Aegir lives up to his family name. (Cowritten by I and M)

Edelgard waited in the antechamber turned observation booth with the panel they had assembled. She was surprised at how quickly everybody had gotten on board with the project, even if most of the men had blushed and snickered at the idea. Now she was here, behind a specially constructed door outside of Byleth’s chambers, along with Manuela, Dorothea, Claude, Dimitri, and Yuri. The new hidden observation mirror was miraculous, an invention of the combined minds of Linhardt and Professor Hanneman. It looked just like the old ornate mirror it had replaced from the experimenting room, but from their perspective, it was as clear as a window, it also let sound pass through it like it was air. At the very least the security applications for such a thing made Edelgard excited.

As Byleth entered the room, all heads turned to her. She addressed the small crowd. “Hello all, I’m glad you all agreed to this… experiment. The fate of Fodlan lies in what happens in that bedroom. Beyond that, I cannot tell you why you are judging your former classmates so as not to taint your judgements. I want you all to keep that in mind. I trust that I won’t have to remind you of what will happen if any of you discuss what happens in that room with anyone right?” The entire room nodded solemnly. Byleth had the rather ingenious idea of using Hubert as a threat, as he was remarkably protective of Edelgard. If anyone revealed this information, he would be personally notified by Edelgard. “Hanneman and Linhardt, can you refresh the panel on the rules?”

Linhardt stepped forward, yawning, Hanneman trailing behind with a hefty stack of papers. With dark shadows under his eyes, Linhardt brushed away the thin veil of unkempt hair from his face and yawned. “The five judges will each rate Edelgard and Ferdinand’s task performance on a 1-10 scale. That score will be averaged in with the score on a self-report questionnaire from Byleth, complete with a written portion describing the strengths and weaknesses of the performance. There will be three rounds with each hour and a half performance separated by one day, the rounds separated by a week. I stayed up all night figuring this out, so I’m going to take a nap, now. Hanneman, please take over.” Linhardt ambled out of the door, laying down- spread eagle- in the middle of the hallway floor.

Hanneman cleared his throat and handed out small leather bound books containing the scoring sheets to each of the judges. “The three rounds are intended to show competency in a versatile number of situations. This first one portrays their leadership potential through dominance, the second round they are to demonstrate listening ability and humility by being submissive to Byleth, and the third round is more freeform in nature and would be geared towards letting the competitors showcase their… unique strengths. The contestants will alternate the order of appearance each round, to keep it as unbiased as possible. The room will remain furnished as it is today. Each day a new stack of towels to help clean up any unwanted fluids from their lovemaking, and a box of toys and lube will be provided by Dorothea. Today, please turn to Ferdinand von Aegir’s section, as he is participating first. If you’ll excuse me, I’m much more interested in what happens after breeding. I’ll come back in two hours to score the results at the end of the day.” Hanneman gave a small, awkward bow and hastily walked out of the room, tripping over Linhardt’s snoring form.

With the reminders done, Byleth glided into the bedroom, closing the door behind her and sitting comfortably on her bed. After a few minutes, she started fidgeting and playing with her hair. Her usually stoic demeanor softened and she glanced around the room, her flickering eyes halting at the false mirror. Pleased by her reflection, she hung her legs over the side of the bed opposite the main entryway and kicked her feet, humming a soft tune. It sounded happy. Edelgard’s lips parted in a soft smile. _She’s just like a wood nymph- so expressive._ The moment the monastery's bell tolled the hour, Ferdinand strode into the room from behind her, fully naked and erect. Claude snickered and Dimitri flushed a deep red. Manuela gasped and leaned forward. Yuri buried his face in his hand. Edelgard hastily looked down at her hands, even though she knew he couldn’t see her. _He’s completely different from last time._ Edelgard frowned and stared at Ferdinand’s intensely macho expression. It didn’t seem authentic.

The peacocking Ferdinand projected when he was halfway to Byleth, “Hello Professor, I’m going to fuck you quite hard today, if you’re ok with that.” Byleth startled in mid kick, whipping around to face him. Everyone in the observation room winced. Manuela whispered a fervent “Oh, honey.” Byleth’s brows furrowed in confusion before smoothing out into a pleasantly neutral expression. “Alright, do your worst. I’ll let you know if you need to slow down,” she replied in a playful tone. He closed the distance quickly and grabbed her face, kissing her fervently. She backed up and whispered something in his ear. It was too quiet to tell, and Ferdinand’s hair blocked Edelgard’s view, but she could guess that Byleth was correcting him. He nodded slowly, moving his hands down to her shoulders in a much gentler fashion. Similar to the last time they were together, he slowly undid her top fastenings, brushing kisses over her shoulders and neck. As he cast off her top, exposing her pert nipples to the cold air, an audible moan escaped Byleth’s mouth and her hands drifted to her shorts clasp.

Possessively, Ferdinand stopped her by capturing her wrists in one hand that he held over her head, leaning down and nibbling at her nipple. When she whined in protest, he deftly unbuckled her belt and unclasped her shorts with one hand. Turning them slightly away from the mirror, Ferdinand draped Byleth’s hands over his shoulders and trailed licks and nips down her neck. For a brief moment, he suckled at her collarbone, leaving a light pink blossom at the base of her neck. Byleth’s face was now pleasantly flushed and she tilted her neck to the side to give him better access. It was hard to tell exactly what his hands were doing, but Edelgard could hear the metallic jangling of the belt buckle and the increasing urgency of Byleth’s moans. Abandoning any pretense, Byleth begged for him to stop teasing her. Edelgard raised her eyebrows. _Begging? He must be good._ She noticed Manuela shift forward in her seat and briefly exchanged impressed expressions with Dorothea. Dimitri, Claude, and Yuri all crossed their legs with varying degrees of subtlety.

Turning back to an angle the judges could see everything from, Ferdinand slid her shorts off and kneeled in front of her. Without hesitation, he pushed her legs further apart with his hands, grabbed her ass from between her legs, and shoved his tongue into her. Byleth mindlessly ground her pussy into him. Forcefully, he guided her to straddle him with her legs wider than his shoulders. In one smooth movement, he surged forward and stood up, hoisting her into the air without moving his mouth. Byleth shrieked in surprise, clutching onto his hair. Ferdinand moaned in pleasure and lightly nipped at her clitoris. Experimentally, Byleth tugged onto his hair again, groaning with him as the vibrations from his mouth buzzed through her. _Damn, they look good together._ The judges all wrote furiously in their journals. Edelgard peeked over Claude’s shoulder and saw a remarkably good stick figure diagram of the sequence of events.

With amazing core strength, Ferdinand slowly deposited Byleth onto the bed and followed her down, never relenting on her vagina. As soon as she was fully on the bed, he penetrated her with two fingers, slowly spreading her labial folds. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Byleth whimpered with growing intensity, fisting the sheets. Yuri started fanning himself, a blush giving color to his pallid face. Manuela scribbled harder in her journal, underlining something five times. Dorothea looked over and nodded sagely. “Consent _is_ important.” Claude chortled, “That’s some consenting there,” and shrugged at Dimitri’s sickened look. “That is the head of our _Church_ , Claude. And our… professor,” Dimitri lost some of his conviction as his eyes drifted back to Byleth writhing under Ferdinand. He crossed his arms and frowned. “Anyway, we should be eternally grateful that the professor has granted us access to this intimate moment. Be respectful.”

Claude rolled his eyes, “Please, we know exactly why you want to savor the moment. You’re not that great at hiding your crush,” he added, eliciting an indignant gasp from Dimitri. Edelgard tuned out their squabbling after that.

Edelgard refocused just as Ferdinand reached into the toy box and pulled out a dildo. She recognized the model, it was smaller than her preferred model but was still one of Dorothea’s best sellers, mostly due to the rumor floating around that it was Sylvain’s. He dragged the tip of the dildo up from Byleth’s hip to the underside of her breast. He leaned forward with a wolfish smile and whispered something in her ear.

She nodded emphatically and opened her mouth for him. He held up the dildo to her lips, which greedily wrapped around it. She bobbed her head up and down the dildo in a simulated blow job. He left the dildo in her mouth and flipped her over, ass in the air. Then he poured some lube on his cock and penetrated her with it. Byleth responded by spreading her legs as far as she could without lowering her ass. Ferdinand grunted in pleasure and grabbed onto her hips.

He started slow, still seating his cock into her but when Byleth made a sound that sounded something like begging he began to go a bit faster. Edelgard was hypnotized by the muscles in his ass and legs contracting to propel his cock into her. The steady rhythmic clap of his hips meeting her pelvis filled the room. He reached under and rubbed her clitoris with one hand, holding onto her hip with the other, she bucked back into his hips, helping him increase the pace. They both were glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, but Ferdinand showed no sign of slowing. Byleth arched her spine and let out something between a moan and a gasp as Ferdinands movements reached a peak.

He exclaimed and pulled away, his cum trailing between his cock and her freshly fucked pussy. He spent only a moment to admire his work before inserting the dildo into the still quivering professor. Edelgard put her hand to her mouth in shock. Dorothea barked a surprised laugh “He’s not going to...”

He did. Byleth was confused for a moment at the new sensation, but Ferdinand soothed her with a kiss to her forehead. “You’re doing a fine job, Professor.” Byleth could only respond with a greedy reach to pull down his mouth for another kiss. Through all this, he kept pumping the dildo in and out of her at a measured pace. The only break he took was to reposition her between his legs as he leaned against the headboard. Obviously enjoying herself, she leaned her head back against his shoulder and tugged at his free hand. He wrapped his arm around her breasts, taking a nipple into his fingers. She spread her legs further, relishing the dual sensation of his touch and the dildo. After his hand drifted down to the clitoris, she practically convulsed in his arms. Before this point, Edelgard had long since lost track of Byleth’s total number of orgasms this session, but she was sure it was more than five. Not stopping or even slowing the dildo he announced to the judges, “Ready for round two?” Byleth collapsed against him before rolling forward onto her stomach. The dildo fell out with a wet slump. Almost wearily, she bent back to her original position. Ferdinand rose to his knees and after a few pumps of his own was hard enough to replace the dildo. Even Claude was shocked. “He really isn’t stopping.” Dimitri balled up his fists and covered his crotch silently. The sheer number of conflicting emotions in his face was almost funny.

Although concerned for Byleth, Edelgard enjoyed this view more than the last. Ferdinand’s hair was tousled from his thrusts and he was shiny with sweat, his sculpted body glided smoothly as he fucked relentlessly. She enjoyed being able to unabashedly observe his muscular torso with each thrust and admire his well defined biceps caging in Byleth’s small frame. She drank in every detail she could, stopping only where Byleth covered him with her gorgeous body. Edelgard really wanted to be in there with them. Byleth’s plump breasts moved like waves with every impact and her face was awash with pleasure. Edelgard remembered how soft and smooth they were. The small hickey was barely visible, but there seemed to be a light dusting of purple. She enjoyed seeing the focused look on Ferdinand’s face as he buried his cock in Byleth’s pussy, this time both hands on her hips, pulling her back and him deeper. For a brief moment she imagined what it would be like to be in Byleth’s position and she felt her heart rate increase.

Eventually, Ferdinand's hips began to slow, his movements becoming more calculated, it seemed as if he was trying to conserve energy. He sat back on his knees and took Byleth with him, she seemed glad to be off her knees and back in his arms. Byleth eased her way down Ferdinands cock using her arms, stopping just short of taking him all the way in. She began to lift and drop herself on the inserted length. Each inch of his cock she revealed was covered in cum from his previous orgasm. He put his hands around her waist and started helping, straightening his legs out to make her landings more repeatable. After a short time she stayed down and began grinding forward and backward, running the cock in and out of her in rough imprecise movements. Ferdinand's mouth was open but didn't emit any sound. He looked up at the ceiling like he was thanking the Goddess in prayer before he finally came again with a pent up "A-a-hhhhh." Dimitri whimpered softly and paced around the room. Although he tried to cover it up, Edelgard could have sworn that there was a substantial wet spot in his trousers.

Byleth, her mission complete, relaxed against Ferdinand’s chest, his cock still in her. He wrapped her in his arms as they caught their breath together, their hair flattened to their brows with sweat.

Ferdinand spoke first."You okay?" Byleth nodded and nestled her shoulder beneath his chin, wiggling her hips. Ferdinand shuddered as his cock slid out of her with drops of his cum following suit. Byleth whimpered slightly at the loss. Ferdinand stroked her hair affectionately and grabbed the dildo from beside them and gently filled her again. He guided her down with him into the fetal position and surrounded her body with his. Her body shuddered, and she started crying softly. He covered both of them with a thick blanket, blocking most of the show for the observers. Edelgard hadn’t realized how closely she had been watching up until then. Ferdinand kissed Byleth’s jaw, murmuring encouragement to her. Byleth’s shuddering stopped and she turned into his chest, lifting up her face expectantly. He cupped her cheek and dipped his face down to kiss her.

Almost as if it had been planned, the bell that marked the end of the session broke the reverie. As per the agreement they had set up with Byleth, Edelgard and the judges silently filed out of the room. Ferdinand was allowed to stay with Byleth until morning if deemed appropriate and she would factor in the quality of his care in her evaluation after he left. Once in the hall no one spoke, although some made a point to finish marking their journals before handing them to Hanneman outside the door. She exited last, only after Ferdinand had pulled the dildo out and started brushing her hair out of her face with his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by (I) and edited by (M)


End file.
